


Traditions

by CrystalVolcheck



Series: Love At First Bite [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dean in Panties, Fluff, Human Benny, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Mechanic Dean, Rimming, bakery-owner benny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 19:12:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2161905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalVolcheck/pseuds/CrystalVolcheck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are certain traditions that follow couples that stay the first night in their new house or apartment and Dean's been teasing Benny about one tradition in particular. However after a day of heavy lifting Dean isn't up to it, but thankfully neither is Benny. At least they did manage to follow the tradition of just ordering take-out for dinner. -Fluff with touches of smut-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traditions

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of me spending the first night by myself, in my first apartment, I decided to write a little fic about Dean and Benny spending the first night in the their first apartment together. 
> 
> This work is also the first in a little series that I've been planning, so there are a few bits and pieces mentioned that will be clearer once I get to posting other parts.
> 
> Also Kudos to anyone who picks out my double reference in this fic, might be a bit tricky, but it does involve one of my favorite movies. And please excuse my lame-ass attempt to write a touch of smut.

Dean had just finished breaking down the last cardboard box when a pair of thick arms snaked around his waist and he found himself being pulled back against a broad chest, stubble scratching his neck as lips and teeth teased at his jawline.

“Well hey there, Papa Bear.” At the pet-name Dean felt Benny beginning to grind against his ass.

“I just finished putting the bed together, in _our_ new bedroom, darling.” Benny’s southern drawl and emphasis on the word ‘our’ sent shivers down his spine and while he appreciated the attention after a day of heavy lifting and cleaning up their new apartment, as well as the filthy implication he really wanted nothing more than to order some pizza, test the water pressure of the shower, and head to bed.

However, the reminder of this being their apartment now made Dean somewhat giddy (bringing back energy that he was certain had been used to bring in his not so small collection of books.)  He and Benny had talked for years about getting a place together after they had a little more money between them. Finally years of talk had become a reality after Benny’s bakery, Love at First Bite, a play on when they first met as well as their first date, became a success. They had looked for a place a bit further from the city, but not too far from the bakery. There had been some debate about just breaking down and buying a house, but it didn’t feel right to either of them. So they stuck to apartments and eventually found a small 1200 square foot apartment that turned out to be closer to the restoration auto shop he worked at (an added bonus really) that suited their needs just fine.

 It had been funny to see Sam’s reaction to the place, he had tried to subtlety imply and point out that with the money made from Benny’s bakery alone they could afford a bigger, much nicer place. But that wasn’t them, both of them liked to be close and cozy, they didn’t need a huge place with marble counter tops and walk-in closets. Of course sometimes when Dean explained that to his brother, Sam would take that as he didn’t think he deserved to have nice things and maybe before he met Benny he didn’t believe that. Okay, there were still times where he didn’t think he deserved Benny or be loved by Benny or be loved in general, but he was working through that. He had hoped that Benny would figure out that Dean wasn’t worth it and that he was a waste of his time before it got to a point that it was too late to go back, but it seemed that now was that point and he feared that Benny would come to his senses.

“You still with me sugar?” Dean hadn’t even realized that he had started to tear up or that Benny had moved to stand in front of him until the bear of a man he had fallen in love with wiped away a tear that had escaped to slide down his cheek.

“Sorry, I was just thinking about when we first looked at this place. I still can’t believe that it’s ours, you know? Like it’s only an apartment, but it’s our first one together and that just…we really have a life together now. It’s a lot to take in.”

Benny smiled at him it was a bittersweet smile that meant that he had seen right through Dean, but his light blue eyes still sparkled with love and affection, making Dean’s stomach twist up in knots like he was a high school girl who just got asked out to prom by her crush. “I know what you’re really thinking and when I said I was in this relationship for the long haul, I meant it. You are everything that I could ever want and need; I can’t imagine starting a life with anyone else.” Then Benny was kissing him and the world melted away and even as the kiss became more heated, he was only aware of Benny’s tongue slipping into his mouth (a subtle note of cinnamon left over from a late breakfast of French toast) when his lips parted with a gasp as his back came in contact with a cold wall.

It was only when they broke for air and heard Dean’s stomach growl that they took a moment to come back to their senses. They couldn’t help but chuckle, foreheads touching and the tips of their noses brushing, even after years together they never got tired of each other, always managing to loose themselves in each other.

“As much I love the idea of you holding me against the wall and fucking me raw,” Dean bucked his hips, digging his heels into Benny’s lower back, grinding their clothed erections together for emphasis, “I’d like to shower and eat first.”

“Alright cher, you go shower while I order a pizza.” Benny gave Dean’s ass one final squeeze before letting him free to go shower. He could hear the disappoint in Benny’s voice, after all Dean had teased him enough while they were unpacking that the best part of spending the first night in a new house or apartment was christening it. Hell, he had even gone out and bought a new pair of panties for the occasion, green silk cheeky hipsters with black lace trim. Seeing those panties in the bottom of the drawer as he grabbed a t-shirt to put on after his shower had him entertaining the thought of going with his original idea of surprising Benny by prepping himself, sliding those panties on and putting himself on display on the kitchen table. The same kitchen table that had been some sort of an apology gift from Sam to make up for how poorly he had treated Benny when Dean had first introduced the older man as his boyfriend years ago. But any thoughts of such actions dissipated as he suddenly became hyper-aware of the ache in his shoulders, knees, and lower back, sex was the last thing on his mind.

However his earlier interaction with Benny had left him painfully hard and the lukewarm water of the shower did little more than bring him to half mass; he fisted his half-hard cock and began stroking at a rough desperate pace, just wanting to cum and be over it. In minutes he was close, all he needed was a nudge over the edge. With his other hand he ran a wet soapy finger over the cleft of his ass before he began to work said finger over, around, and finally into the quivering ring of muscle, recalling last week when Benny stayed the night and had tied his hands behind his back before bending him over the end of the bed. The older man had then teased him for hours with his tongue, spreading his cheeks and tracing around his hole, but never running across it or dipping inside which was where Dean had wanted it the most. Then without warning Benny had fucked him open with that teasing tongue adding a finger or two for good measure, resulting in what Dean considered one of the best orgasms of his life.

Dean came with a grunt of “Fuck, Benny,” on his lips and three of his own fingers buried in his ass right against his prostate, while the hand that had been working his cock was now flat against the shower stall supporting a good portion of his weight. The lukewarm water was now cold, bringing Dean down from his orgasm-fueled high; he took a minute to scrub and compose himself even if all he wanted was sleep.

Well, sleep and food, the combination of a growling stomach and the heavenly sent of freshly delivered pizza flooding his senses once he stepped out of the bathroom in a fresh t-shirt and boxer briefs. Feeling a bit more refreshed he almost regretted not grabbing the panties he had bought, almost.

“I was starting to get worried. Thought I’d have to come in and get you, almost did with all the noise you were making in there.” Dean felt his cheeks flush with embarrassment, he hadn’t thought he had been particularly noisy. “I’m just teasing. Now come and eat before the pizza gets cold, I ordered your favorite, chicken bacon alfredo with extra onions.”

Dean smiled taking a seat across from Benny, shaking his head with a chuckle at the open pizza box I the middle of the kitchen table along with two paper plates and two cold beers, “I see you brought out the good china.”

“I figured that we should follow at least one tradition of spending the first night in our new home.” Dean hadn’t even taken one bite of pizza when he lost his appetite at Benny’s words. He wished he wasn’t so tired or else he would have kept his promise to the older man, he already hated that he got off in the shower by himself ensuring that there was zero energy in his body for any form of hank-panky.

“Don’t make that face Sugar, I ain’t upset that we’re not going to be breaking in the bed tonight. To be perfectly honest, I’m bone-tired myself that sofa you picked out was not the easiest to carry in. I really wouldn’t mind eating a few slices and tucking in for the night, nothing more than that. How does that sound?” Relief washed over Dean and he felt somewhat stupid for getting so caught up in supposed ‘traditions’ when all that mattered was that he and Benny were spending the first night in their new apartment together.

“That sounds perfect.” They ate in relative silence and between the two of them finished off the pizza, well almost all of it. 

“Looks like my little cub is all tired out.” Dean jerked awake when he felt Benny’s strong hands his shoulders stopping him from potentially falling face first into the half-eaten slice on his plate. “Come on, let’s get you in bed.” The younger man was too tired to protest when Benny hauled him to his feet, before simply deciding to carry him to their room bridal style.

Somehow Benny managed to pull the blanket down with Dean clinging to him and once he deposited Dean onto the bed he left to turn off the lights that had been left on. One last check to make sure the front door was locked and Benny made his way back to the bedroom where he quickly stripped down to his boxers before joining Dean.

Of course within seconds Dean draped himself over Benny’s chest mumbling a sleepy, “Love you.”

“I love you too, Sugar.” Both of them more than content to simply spent the night in each other’s arms.


End file.
